


The Flight

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Attempted Suicide, Cutting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Presumed Dead, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Hi yea I edited this cuz I didn't like it :/TW for attempted suicide and minor blood
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Kudos: 11
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	The Flight

Nathaniel peered out the window of his taxi, the streetlamps glowed like small suns, each with their own solar system of moths fluttering around and between them. The slight drizzle didn’t put a damper in his mood at all, he was finally returning home to his love after being in America for a week.

He didn’t call Marc when he landed, in an attempt to surprise the writer. But knowing his fiancee, there was most likely a welcome home party in their living room waiting to surprise  _ him _ .

But when he got to the living room he was met with nothing but silence, no streamers, no sign, no people, and most importantly  _ no Marc _ . There was only one thing out of the ordinary in the room, a newspaper on the coffee table.  _ That's odd, Marc hates reading the paper _ .

He picked up the crumpled pages and squinted at the letters. Fumbling around in his pockets for a moment he procured his reading glasses, sliding them onto his face he could instantly see why Marc had picked up the paper this week.

In times new roman font the sunday news read one of the most heart stopping titles someone could read. “Plane from America to Paris crashes, No survivors''. There was a picture of a wrecked plane under the title, it looked like it had hit something to cause the front to crumple into the back like a broken paper airplane. The caption accompanying the title revealed the plane number - N930NN - the plane Nathaniel went to America on, and the plane he was  _ supposed _ to come home on. 

He didn’t tell Marc about missing the flight did he.

_ Oh shit, oh fuck, please be ok, please please please please.  _ He chanted to himself as he made a mad dash upstairs, rushing water growing louder as he grew closer to the bathroom.

Bursting through the door he found Marc, the love of his life, holding a knife to his own throat as his arms slowly bled him out into the tub, staining the surrounding waters a light red. 

“Baby put the knife down.” Marc startled at his voice - luckily not jerking hard enough to cut his throat - before giving Nathaniel a harsh glare that made him want to hide away, “Shut up you hallucination, stop tormenting me with his face.”

Nathaniel stepped closer to the tub - slowly as not to startle the other - holding his hands out where Marc could see them. “Baby, Baby please, I’m real, I’m right here. I need you to put down the knife sweetie, I need to bandage your arms”. He carefully tapped the ravennette’s hand, snapping him out of his trance as the writer flung his arms around Nathaniel and yanked him into the tub. Thankfully Nathaniel’s phone and wallet were still in his luggage so he didn’t have to worry about them, but his clothes were drenched and his hair was plastered to his face.

After removing the blade from Marc’s grasp he wrapped it in a rag and threw it into the trashcan and made a mental note to empty it later. 

Carefully bandaging his bleeding arms -  _ thank you mandatory health class -  _ the redhead clung to his fiancee, “Never scare me like that again ok,” he pulled back and cupped the ravenette’s face as he nodded, “I can't lose you baby.”

They stayed like that for a while before Nathaniel scooped up the writer in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He toweled him off and dressed him in a large t-shirt, before changing as well and snuggling up next to his love; holding the taller to his chest and locking his arms around the other’s waist.

Marc clung to Nathaniel, as if afraid the other would vanish if his grip loosened. “How did you survive?” He whispered as his mind attempted to predict what the artist would say.

Nathaniel gathered his thoughts for a moment before responding “I was running late as per usual,” Marc giggled, “-don't laugh at me. Anyway as I was saying, I was running late after sleeping through my alarm. I hadn’t eaten anything and I didn’t want plane food so I stopped at a McDonalds and got a coffee and a hashbrown, this was a very dumb move because by the time I had ordered the line was  _ long _ \- I think one of their friers broke - but it was to late to lave so I waited. It took about 30 minutes to get my food and I had 30 minutes to get to the airport, so I am almost speeding and stuffing my food in my face. Luckily no one pulled me over but I had some close calls. When I finally got to the airport I found out my plane  _ just _ left. I was about to text you that I was going to be late until a flight attendant said they could switch my ticket for another flight because some rich guy had to cancel. I got to fly in first-class Marc,  _ first class _ !”

Marc chuckled at the redhead’s excitement “I wanted to surprise you with something I got in the states, but when I got here, well you know.” Marc nodded “I just saw the paper and freaked out, I didn’t want to live in this world without you. Kinda silly right?”   
  
Nathaniel grabbed his fiancee’s face, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Marc, I’ve told you at least 3 separate times tonight that I wouldn’t be able to live without you, it's not silly at all.”

The lovers fell asleep that night with their arms wrapped around one another, not willing to let the other go. Nathaniel would have to tell the others he was fine at some point, but that can wait till tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please call this number if you have suicidal thoughts, they'll help you win this battle.
> 
> National Suicide Hotline: 800-273-8255


End file.
